Katara's Secret Toy - Zutara
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: It had just been a quick idea. Something she thought she could handle. It had finally paused and she let out another shaky breath. ModernAU , No powers au, toys and no plot. Just a smutty oneshot.


Katara sat still as another wave passed over her. She breathed very heavily and clutched at the desk.

It had just been a quick idea. Something she thought she could handle. A small bead settled right against her clit that was set on the lowest setting. But she had set it to irregular rhythm. It had finally paused and she let out another shaky breath.

She tried again to write down a few more notes. Then all of the sudden was another buzz. She had barely finished coming down from the last high! She leaned over her desk.

"Katara?" Katara looked up to the teacher. "Are you alright?"

Katara nodded. But the teacher did not look convinced. She blew out a small breath as again it vibrated in a heartbeat.

She looked up at the clock. _15 more minutes._ _She could… Nope._

 **From Kat:**

 _Be at the apt in 20._

Katara gritted her teeth as the vibrations stopped. She was so freaking close. She wrote a few notes as the teacher continued to give her best student a concerned look.

"And that is all. Read the next chapter…"

Katara had her items together and was out the door. She walked as fast as she could back to the apartment a few blocks away from the school. She had to stopped multiple times and take deep breaths. About a half a block away she bent over as the vibrations finally took her over another edge.

The stairs were another task itself. The vibrations had started and it rolled over the very sensitive bud with every step up. She cried out when she finally leaned against the door. Her body was on a constant buzzing. She rapped her knuckles on the door. And it was seconds before the door fell away from her.

Strong arms caught her before she made a complete fall. She whimpered when the buzzing started again.

"Kat? Are you…" Katara smashed her mouth to Zuko's. She needed this.

 _Now._

Zuko moaned against Katara's lips. He pulled her back. Begrudgingly. "Katara, what's…"

Katara only shook her head and began pulling him towards their room. Her fingers were shaking in his. He was almost becoming concerned until she made it into the room and began stripping.

"Katara?"

She finally turned around. Her eyes were glassy and was stepping from her jeans. A smile slowly spilled onto her face. "Zuko?"

Zuko again became worried as she pulled him to the bed. She turned them so he sat on the bed. She made a small whimper when she squatted between his legs. Her thumbs pressed at the seams of his knees. They slipped up applying pressure to his thighs. Her nose nudged against his center seam. He felt himself growing stiff. And then Katara's fingernails dipped hard into his thighs and she moaned. She sat back on her heels for a few moments with deep breaths.

 _What's gotten into her?_

Katara seemed to snap back to the task at hand. Her fingers pushed up his t shirt. "Off. Off." Zuko took her cue and whipped the shirt off. Her fingers were catching the zipper of his jeans and he pushed the offensive clothing down.

Once she freed his cock, Katara's tongue licked from base to tip. She smiled as it twitched. There was a few quick buzzes and she moaned onto the tip. She licked the tip and her body came down from the sixth high that day. At this point she could even smell herself.

Katara filled her mouth with Zuko. She licked the underside skillfully. She slid farther down. The tip of his cock began brushing her throat. She willed herself not to choke. She moaned and pulled back off of him. She whimpered and looked down between her own legs. "Zuko… Can you?"

She sat back on the thick carpet of the room. She cried out when she spread her legs. Zuko looked to see the soft blue fabric turned dark blue of her panties. He groaned and crawled down to her. He leaned over her. His fingers brushing down her naked body. He paused when he felt a buzz on his fingertips.

His eyes grew wide and he looked up to her. She arched into his touch as he pressed the vibrations into her soaked center. Both groaned. "Katara? What is this?" The long vibration came to a stop.

"I thought…" She took a deep breath and laid back. But the vibrations came back and her back arched. The vibrations were two shorts and one long before repeating. Zuko kept it steady against her. "I thought it would be a good idea. But… Ah!... I didn't realise it would… affect. Affect me like this." She was wriggling from under him. "Just take it out!"

Zuko didn't have to be told twice. His longtime girlfriend was freaking hot right now. He pulled down on the light blue cotton as small thud and vibrations could be heard on the floor. Katara's fingernails dug into his shoulders when the relief began to flood her.

Zuko leaned up and kissed her deeply. It didn't take long for their tongues to tie and battle. His hands pushed opened her legs. His fingers slipped to her center. One touch at her hot core and she was wiggling against him. She was so wet that two fingers slipped into her with ease. She cried into his mouth.

Katara felt warmth flood through her again. Her body was becoming very aware of every touch. She pulled her face away from his to take deep breaths. She brought one hand to her mouth. Katara couldn't stop the loud noises pouring from her when Zuko pressed his two fingers to her clenching insides. "Zuko!"

Zuko smiled at her gasps. He was quick to turn and grasped for the box in the drawer of the side table. He quickly rolled down the condom before situating them. He looked down to her and she nodded. He knew he didn't need the to ask her every time. But she had taken her body to limits.

Zuko steadied Katara's body with his hands on her hips and slid into to her. Both gasped as he sunk deeper. The slickness allowed him to speed up his thrusts easily. He slid almost completely out before burying back inside her deeper. Katara's nails began to scratch down his back.

Katara cried out when sharp vibrations came into contact with her clit. Now becoming very aware of only one hand holding her down. Zuko still kept up his thrusts and held the constant vibrations to her. "No…"

Zuko felt her arch up and nails dig deeper into his back. Her legs twitched and her core pulsed around him. Causing the warmth that had been pooling in his stomach to flood south. He pulled the vibrator away and began focusing on pulling them both to an end.

Katara's muscles began relaxing again. She pulled Zuko down for another deep kiss. His thrusts became more sporadic and he was breathing warm breath against their kiss. He slowed slightly and her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him deeper. She lifted her hips from the floor as he connected with her again. She bit back a cry.

Zuko held her down and with one last deep push he released himself. He leaned his head against her shoulder as both shuddered. "Kat…"

"Mmm."

Zuko pulled out and then pulled her up and into the bed. Her body was heavy as he laid her flat against the pillows. He pulled off the dirty condom and threw it in the trashcan under the desk. He then slid under the covers next to a very sleepy Katara. "Hey."

"Mhmm." Katara snuggled in close to him. Her arm over his chest and legs wrapped around his.

"Where did you get it?"

"I… I don't remember." Katara yawned. "Online maybe? I've had it for a while."

 _Awhile?_ "Then why have I never seen it?" Zuko chuckled and rubbed her back.

"You just don't know where to look." Katara giggled before completely relaxing. "But I will never do that again!"

"Mhmm." Zuko kissed Katara's forehead.

* * *

Hey everyone! Its has been a while! But I'm still here! I hope you loved all this! Toy kinks are always fun ;)

Please remember to comment! And thanks for reading!


End file.
